


Warmth

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, her cuteness is unintentional. He likes it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MPP #69, "just before the dawn," at Goldenlake.

They're lying in bed.

It's a cold night, although it's almost over by now, and so they're dressed in wool and silk layers with the comforters pulled up to their chins.

Lerant's breathing is finally steadying as he falls into a half-asleep state, lying on his back. She abruptly shifts, wiggling under the covers and climbing over him to the other side.

He peers at her through mostly-closed eyes. "What are you doing?" he mumbles.

"Wanted to lie on my other side," she whispers.

He pauses for a few seconds and opens his eyes fully. "Why didn't you just turn over?"

"Mmph." She makes an unintelligible sound before answering properly, lying her head on his shoulder and tugging his arm around her. "Then I would be facing away from you, and I would be sad."

Thayine's always been blunter when she's half-asleep, but not _this_ blunt. He cranes his head to look at her but only gets a face full of her soft auburn curls, spread out over their pillow.

"That's either the sweetest or most clichéd thing I've ever heard," he says.

He hears her snort softly. "I love you too," she whispers.

They fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with Thayine of Trebond, since she doesn't appear in the books, she's the second daughter of Baron Coram and Baroness Rispah. She has 3 sisters and 6 brothers, according to Tammy. Lerant is, of course, Lerant of Eldorne from Squire. Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
